


Calling out for somebody to hold tonight

by cristalrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Clubbing, M/M, Smut, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Top Louis, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristalrush/pseuds/cristalrush
Summary: “I saw how you kept looking at me. I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”The raspy voice startled Harry. There he was. The guy he had been watching. He looked around discreetly to make sure Louis was actually talking to him. But there was no one facing them, so Harry thought it must be him.He offered his hand to Louis, “I’m Harry, nice to meet you too.”Or Harry has almost lost hope to ever finding his soulmate and just wants to have a fun night.





	Calling out for somebody to hold tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with the fic I'm writing and this Fic Fest seemed like the perfect challenge for me. It was so much fun but surprisingly difficult! I had to cut out a lot to fit the whole story into 2500 words.  
> Hope you all like it!  
> The name of the fic is from "Home" by One Direction.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Harry was frustrated. He was turning 25 in few weeks and still hadn’t found his soulmate or even had a boyfriend in over a year. On top of that, he hadn’t gotten laid in ages. So, yes, Harry was feeling little frustrated.

Liam, Harry’s best friend, was once again the target of Harry’s aggravation. “Liam, I’m never gonna find my soulmate. There is no one for me! I’m destined to be alone forever,” Harry whined for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Liam softly patted his shoulder. “You know they’re out there, you just haven’t met them yet. But you will, all in due time.”

Liam was actually the worst person to comfort Harry. He found his soulmate at the age of sixteen. He met Zayn in a random comic book store, where they bonded over their love for Batman. When they separated, Liam put his hand on Zayn’s back as they said goodbye. The next morning the soulmate tattoos of each other’s birthdates appeared on their wrists. They’ve been together ever since.

Harry knew he had almost met his soulmate once. After a Script concert, years ago, his wrist was tingly for hours, but the tattoo never showed up. He knew he’d been close to his soulmate but never touched them, so the tattoo didn’t appear. After that, he never felt the tingling sensation again, no matter how many people Harry touched.

After listening Harry whine a little more, Zayn appeared from the kitchen, and went to sit on Liam’s lap. “Harry babe, you know we love you, but today is our date night. Maybe you could go to the club and pull someone interesting. Use that pent-up energy into something worthwhile. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet your soulmate there.” Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek and whispered quietly, “We really need to leave if we want to catch that movie. Or we can go another time?”

“I’m sorry Harry, but we need to get going. The movie is starting soon,” Liam voiced. “Zayn has a point, though. I mean, when was the last time you pulled? Halloween?”

Harry groaned, “Worst friends ever. Ditching me so you can go have movie theatre sex.”

Liam’s blush was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. “Holy fuck. You actually have sex in there?”

“Not exactly, Liam just likes when I..” Zayn started but Harry quickly interrupted him. 

“No, no, no, I don’t need to know about your weird sex kinks. I’m going, have fun at movies,” Harry winked as he dashed out of the door.

\---

Back at his flat, he decided that Zayn was right. He should just get laid, maybe that would ease the jittery feeling he had. Harry walked to his closet and chose the tightest jeans he owned and a sheer black shirt with red flowers on the front. It was the outfit that never failed him when he wanted to pull. He took a shower, got dressed, put on his favourite cologne and he was ready to go. Just before he left the flat, he checked his wrist. Still clean, no trace of a tattoo. “Oh, fuck this. Let’s go find a guy who can fuck me senseless to forget this bullshit,” he mumbled to himself as he closed the door.

\---

The club was full when Harry arrived. It was Friday night, and everyone seemed to be out and about. He walked to the bar to order some pretty cocktail just because he felt like it.

“Harry haven’t seen you in ages, mate! Thought you had found your match,” Niall, a bartender who Harry befriended when he came to the club more often. Harry laughed and showed his wrist, “Still mateless. But I’m ready to get laid so pour me something good.”

Niall just laughed and nodded. A few minutes later he came back with a pink drink. “I made it just for you, I call it ‘Harry’s best fuck ever’.”

Harry took the drink, sipped it and smiled to Niall. “Hope it works, at least it tastes amazing.”

“Glad to hear that. Now, go find yourself a nice guy and I’ll see you around,” Niall said as he was off to serve the next customer.

Harry kept sipping his drink as he watched people dancing. His eyes kept going back to this guy who was with his mates and it looked like they had a lot of fun. The guy wore black skinny jeans that made is arse look delicious with a sheer black t-shirt. His hair was swept to the side and it looked feathery soft. He looked like someone who could make Harry forget his own name. But he didn’t want to interrupt their boys’ night, so he kept checking out the crowd.

After a while he sighed and turned back to the bar, ready to order his second drink.

“I saw how you kept looking at me. I’m Louis, nice to meet you.”

The raspy voice startled Harry. There he was. The guy he had been watching. He looked around discreetly to make sure Louis was actually talking to him. But there was no one facing them, so Harry thought it must be him.

He offered his hand to Louis, “I’m Harry, nice to meet you too.”

When Louis took his hand, he felt a full body shiver going through him. And it looked like Louis felt the same effect. “Hmm, that was weird,” Louis said but then shrugged. “How’s your night going?”

“Much better now that you’re here,” Harry smiled, his dimples making an appearance. He knew he wanted to take Louis home at the end of the night, so showing his dimples couldn’t hurt. It looked like Louis didn’t mind either, as his smile widened.

\---

Harry was hard. Louis kept grinding his arse against Harry’s crotch while making his body move smoother than Harry ever thought was possible. His hands kept wandering all over Louis’ body while his lips were attached to Louis’ neck, biting and kissing.

Louis didn’t seem to mind. Every time Harry felt like maybe his actions were too intimate and tried to pull away, Louis pulled him back and bared his neck, asking Harry to continue whatever he was doing.

After few more songs of dancing and grinding, Harry met his breaking point. “Let me take you home, please,” he pleaded into Louis’ ear.

Louis turned around suddenly, almost giving Harry a whiplash. “Thought you’d never ask. I’ve been dying to leave for a while now. Let’s go.”

Louis waved his friends goodbye, took Harry’s hand and before Harry even realised what was happening they were standing outside waiting for a taxi while Louis was draped all over Harry’s back.

“When we get to your place, I’m gonna kiss you until you are a panting mess and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re screaming my name, begging to come. Would you like that, kitten?”

Harry hadn’t been this turned on in ages, Louis’ words and the nickname combined with his raspy voice was making Harry’s knees weak. Louis was just what he needed to forget the soulmate bullshit. “Please, yes, everything, just. Please-” He couldn’t even form proper sentences. Where the hell was that taxi?

The ride home went in a blur. Louis kept his hand on Harry’s bulge, just enough to tease him but not give enough friction for Harry to come. As soon as they were inside Harry’s flat, Harry pushed Louis up against the door. “You are a tease; did you know that?”

Louis smirked at him, “But you like it. Don’t you, kitten?”

Harry growled and gave in, he kissed Louis like he had wanted since the moment he saw him at the club. As soon as their lips touched, Harry felt like his whole world shifted. Their lips moulded together like they had been kissing for years, not like they were just sharing their first kiss. Harry was little confused since kissing someone had never felt like this before.

Louis could feel him hesitating a bit into the kiss, so he pulled back. Concerned, he reassured, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. You know that right?”

Harry looked at Louis, pupils wide, his erection pushing hard against Harry’s thigh and still he was saying they didn’t have to do anything. Harry shook his head and smiled. “I know, but I want to. I think I was promised a fuck so good that I forget my own name?”

Louis smirked back and pushed Harry backwards. “Let’s go to the bedroom then.”

When they entered Harry’s bedroom, both got naked in a flash, eager to get things going. While Louis got comfortable on the bed, Harry took out lube and a condom. “I want you to fuck me,” Harry said, just to be clear. He needed Louis to fuck his brains out.

“Sure, I can do that,” Louis answered and continued, “I can fuck your brains out.” Harry blushed because he hadn’t realised he had said it out loud but at least Louis knew what he wanted.

Harry laid on the bed, put a pillow under his hips and pulled his knees against his chest. “Let’s get it on then, loverboy,” he said and winked. Louis looked at him mesmerised. “Fuck you are too much.”

Louis licked and kissed Harry’s length, distracting him, while he coated his fingers with lube and pushed one in. “Tell me if it hurts too much.”

“I will. Please, kiss me.” Louis gladly obeyed Harry’s request. 

After a while Louis found Harry’s prostate and massaged it until Harry’s cock was leaking precome and then pushed two more fingers in. He kept scissoring his fingers and just when Harry was about to lose it, Louis pulled out. “Are you ready for me, kitten?”

“Yes!” Harry screamed.

Louis gave him a smug smile while he put on the condom and lubed himself. He put Harry’s legs on his shoulders but just when he was about to push in, he stopped.

“What? Why did you stop?” Harry asked frantic. He needed Louis’ cock in him preferably yesterday.

“Have you found your soulmate?” Louis asked. Suddenly very serious.

Harry huffed, “NO! No soulmate! Just fuck me already!”

“Good,” Louis smiled, “Just wanted to check, since I don’t fuck people who have.” And then he pushed in with one swift move and Harry felt like air was punched out of him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Louis hissed as he gave Harry time to adjust to the stretch. 

“No one has fucked me in a long time.” Harry admitted. After a while he asked, “Please, move.”

Louis looked at him and started thrusting into him, his cock repeatedly hitting Harry’s prostate. “Louis fuck, fuck fuck,” Harry kept wailing.

Suddenly Louis pulled out and turned Harry on his hands and knees. Louis smoothly pushed back in and continued fucking Harry hard. His arms gave out and his head fell on the pillow, his neglected cock hanging rock hard between his thighs. 

“Please make me come, Louis, please,” Harry kept begging not even sure what words came out of his mouth. He was so close. Louis doubled his efforts and finally put his hand on Harry’s cock. “Shh, kitten. I’ll take care of you.”

He stroked Harry in time with his thrusts and without warning Harry was coming, harder than he had ever before. “Louis, Louis, oh god, Louis!”

Louis pulled out when Harry was done, and he fell on the bed all spent out until he realised Louis hadn’t come yet. He turned around and saw Louis jerking himself off. “No,” Harry got out, “in my mouth,” and opened his mouth wide open.

“Fuck, you are going to be the end of me,” Louis said as he positioned himself over him and pushed his cock in Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry sucked it eagerly as Louis caressed his hair while fucking his mouth. Harry relaxed his throat and pulled Louis deep with his hands on his arse. “I’m coming,” Louis got out before he was shooting in Harry’s mouth.

When he pulled out, he collapsed next to Harry. “You were amazing, kitten.”

“Could you hold me?” Harry asked as he felt sleep taking over him, too tired to clean up.

“Sure thing, kitten,” Louis whispered and pulled Harry in his arms. They were both asleep in seconds.

\------

Harry woke up the next morning feeling content and warm. There were strong arms around him, soft fingers caressing his left wrist. Harry hoped he could stay there forever. Having Louis close felt so right. Maybe Louis would be willing to meet again since neither had found their soulmates yet.

“Good morning,” Harry murmured.

“Morning,” Louis answered, but something sounded off. His voice was strained and icy.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“I thought I made it clear last night that I don’t fuck people who have found their soulmate.”

Louis’ words hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He sat up fast so he could look at Louis, “But I haven’t. I would never lie about that!”

“Oh.” Louis said, and then continued, looking defeated, “I guess you met your soulmate yesterday then.” He couldn’t even look at Harry.

“What?”

“Your wrist. There’s a tattoo. I could feel it.”

Harry looked at his wrist. There it was, fresh black tattoo: December 24th, 1991.

“Holy shit.”

“I guess I should get going then,” Louis sighed and started to get up.

“Wait!” Harry hurried to say. Louis couldn’t leave, not like this. Not after the night they had shared. Harry wasn’t ready to let Louis go. He grabbed Louis’ wrist and started to pull him back when he felt it. There was a tattoo too. And when he saw the date there, he felt air escaping his lungs.

Louis tried to pull his hand back but when he saw the tattoo he stopped. “Oh!”

“That’s my birthday,” Harry whispered.

“What?” Louis asked confused.

“That’s my birthday. February 1st, 1994,” Harry repeated little louder.

Louis hurried to check Harry’s tattoo. “And that’s mine.”

“Does this mean..?”

“I think so.. Holy fuck, we’re soulmates.”

They looked at each other, not knowing what to do, until Louis surged forward and straddled Harry as he kissed him hard, both smiling so wide the kiss was more teeth than an actual kiss. Harry’s hands rested on Louis’ hips like they belonged.

“I thought I’d never see my birthday on someone, I’d given up,” Louis confessed after a while.

“I never gave up hope,” Harry said softly. His head still spinning because he had finally found his soulmate. And it was Louis, man who he had shared the best night of his life with.

“I’m happy you didn’t.” Resting their foreheads against each other, smiling gently.

“I knew you were out there, soulmate.”

Louis giggled and kissed Harry again. But this kiss was full of promises about the future they would share together. They had finally found their missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my lovely beta [Saz](https://backtohaz.tumblr.com/) . Thank you so so much for helping me with the fic. It was a pleasure to work with you.  
> And to my cheerleader [Suzanne](https://harryincamp.tumblr.com/) I wouldn't have taken this challenge without you. Thank you for being there for me whenever I was having a meltdown over this.
> 
> And I want to thank You for reading my little fic. Kudos and comments are always welcome. My tumblr is [cristalrush](https://cristalrush.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.  
> And if you want you can reblog my fic post [here](http://cristalrush.tumblr.com/post/183566378469/calling-out-for-somebody-to-hold-tonight-by/). It would help me a lot!  
> All the love! xxx


End file.
